Homura's Punishment
by equach
Summary: Post Rebellion: After all that Homura has done to the universe, she will now has to get a taste of her own medicine as she has to face the wrath of a familiar face. This will include characters outside the series like in video games, but I don't think its a crossover. Maybe it is, but I personally don't think so. Felt more like it just a Madoka Magica fan fiction.


Homura's Punishment

Note*Madoka Magica is not owned by me. And I do not own any of the references or cameos that comes up later. Also note that this was made just for fun and I do no want you to do any of the inappropriate things that happens in this story like dating a fish.

Demon Homura now looks after Madoka with all her heart. She puts all her power just for the pink haired girl and desires to have as much time with her as possible. Homura kept altering reality for her own personal gain or for Madoka such as making her family dissappear and make Madoka her adopted sister.

Even though what the girl did is evil, she cares for Madoka like a big sister. She helps her study, cooks her some lunch, defends her against ant threats and etc. Madoka seems pretty happy and ignorant after she has her memories alter so many times.

When something was a bother to Homura, she either makes it dissappear or turns it into something. One example is Sayaka as she just vanished leaving everyone to forget her. Another is Kyoko from stealing Madoka's food and Homura went a bit too far.

Madoka: Kyoko-chan, that's mean.

Kyoko: Sharing is caring, am I right?

Homura: Yes Kyoko, it is. In fact, I want to give you this gift.

Kyoko: Sweet. Some candy.

Homura: I know that you'll like it. It will 'fill' you up for sure with an amazing taste.

Kyoko: Sure, I'll try it.

Kyoko ate the candy and suddenly felt pain in her stomach. Madoka was shocked and Homura just gave a creepy grin. Kyoko held her stomach and groan.

Madoka: Kyoko-chan. Are you all right?

Homura: You shouldn't be eating too much you know. Otherwise you'll get sick like right now. Try to eat less next time.

Kyoko: F#$% you.

Homura: Don't you dare say such profane words in front of Madoka!

Madoka: Homura-chan, you don't have to be over protective.

Homura: Its fine Madoka. I don't want your innocence go away.

Kyoko: Whatever.

Kyoko left to the restroom and Homura has more plans for her. As the red haired girl went to the restroom, she notice how she is slowly growing fat. She gave out a scream as she started to look creepy looking. She kept expanding and when someone looked, they just saw Kyoko back to normal.

Kyoko: I'm fine?

Saotome-sensei: Kyoko! You shouldn't be screaming so loud.

Kyoko surprised to see her homeroom teacher: But, I could have sworn that I was getting fat.

Saotome-sensei: Honestly. You should take care of your body.

Kyoko just stood there with no clue and is now traumatize about eating. All of this was because of Homura. The raven-haired girl gave a small giggle while Madoka remains clueless. All the pink haired girl knows is that Homura is looking after her.

Later that night, Madoka is asleep and Homura is in her couch with clara dolls roaming around. Kyubey was next to her and has something urgent to say.

Kyubey: Akemi-san, do you realize that your abusing your own powers?

Homura: What if I am?

Kyubey: The balence of the world is going wack. You kept changing the rules just to be with Madoka. Have you consider how your surroundings are looking strange?

Homura: Not that I know of.

Kyubey: When was the last time we had a Mushroom Kingdom or had Pluto being Canada's moon?

Homura: It is not of my concern.

Kyubey: You concentrated only on Mitakihara Town so much that you failed to realize the effects of the rest of the world or the universe.

Homura: I said, it is not my concern.

Kyubey: You sped up the possiblity of entropy and the end.

Homura: Really now. Even if the world ends, I could simply make a new one and keep Madoka as safe as possible.

Kyubey: I think by now, the higher ups will have to deal with you.

Homura: Higher ups?

Kyubey: Of course. After all you have done, the higher ups now want to talk to you about the destruction you caused.

Homura: Destruction? I created a utopia.

Kyubey: Only for one person out of your own selfish ambition. Its time for you to go.

Suddenly Homura is teleported to a very dark room. Homura notices that she is in her demon outfit or that black dress that she has. She saw a figure sitting on a throne in the shadows.

The Shadow: So. You must be Homura.

Homura: What of it?

The Shadow: I want to discuss on how you f#$%ed up the universe Homura.

Homura: So what? I have no concern about the world.

The Shadow: You care only for Madoka.

Homura: Yes.

The Shadow: Very well. Gary, turn on the lights.

We see a blue snail with a pink shell crawling up to a switch and gave a meow. Turns out the Shadow Man is Spongebob Squarepants.

Spongebob: Bah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Homura: What are you?

Spongebob: I'm Spongebob Squarepants.

Homura: Are you one of the higher ups that Kyubey mentioned?

Spongebob: Yep.

Homura: How can an entity look as silly as you?

Spongebob: Look Homura, I'm here to tell that what you did is wrong and now I have to fix it.

Homura: So your gonna punish me or what?

Spongebob: There's someone that wants to meet you first.

Appears behind Spongebob is 'Sayaka'. The blue haired girl dressed like a beautiful sea goddess with a mermaid like blue dress, aquatic jewelery and stuff that you will see Triton's wife wear.

Homura: I thought that I made you not exist anymore.

Sayaka: You thought wrong. After you banished me, I somehow got her and met my love here.

Homura: Your love?

Sayaka: It was all luck on how I got here. The first thing I saw was Spongypants here and he's such a prince. We talked and went out jelly fishing. He's just so nice and caring. As a result, I admit to start having feelings for him.

Homura: Your dating a sponge!

Sayaka: Better than Kyosuke. After all I done for that boy, he went out with someone else. Why should I be with him? Any who, I told my love about what you did and he decided now that its best to properly punish you. After all, you kind of deserve it since you are the devil.

Spongebob: Precisely sugar cake.

The sponge and magical girl kissed. Homura was disgusted at the sight of this.

Homura: What made you decide to punish me now?

Spongebob: I was busy with work at the Krusty Krab and jelly fishing. Now its time for my divine punishment. [singing] RAIDEN!

A thunderbolt appeared with a Asian looking man with an awesome Asian hat and a Pikachu costume for some reason. Yes its Raiden from Mortal Kombat!

Raiden: You call Master Spongebob.

Spongebob: Prepare the punishment for Homura here.

Raiden: I will and is my clothes done drying up?

Spongebob: I think so. Also, do as you like to teach Homura a lesson on f $#ing up reality.

Raiden: With pleasure. Just like Shinnok.

Homura somehow was unable to use her powers as Raiden grabbed the girl by her neck. Its wrong to do that to people younger than you, but the fictional thunder god knows what this girl is capable of. Raiden uses his thunderbolts to shock Homura's neck until she was decapitated.

Raiden threw Homura's decapitated head to the ground and Homura is suprisingly still alive. After, she is somewhat of a goddess and they have immortality. All Homura could do is gurgle since she has no thorax. And then Patrick Star came out of the restroom.

Patrick: Hey Spongebob, I finally finished my business.

Spongebob: I'm currently playing entities right now, want to join.

Patrick: SURE! What are we doing now?

Spongebob: Teaching this girl a lesson about f#$%ing with reality.

Raiden: It is a serious crime as it creates disorder in our worlds.

Patrick: Yay! Punishement time!

Patrick for some reason stops and notices Homura's body on top of a bag of chips that Patrick left behind before he went into the restroom. Never had the starfish had this strange feeling ever until now.

Patrick: Who's that lady over there with the chips?

Sayaka: That's just Homura's headless body.

Patrick: She's so pretty.

Sayaka: You do realize that she's just a corpse right.

Patrick: Your just jealous that I find her really attractive.

The starfish got close to Homura's body and took the chips. He blushed and not realizing that its just Homura's decapitated body. Partick picked the body up and said.

Patrick: My name is Patrick. Its nice to meet you Homura's headless body.

Everyone was disgusted at the site of this. Homura was gurgling with all her might at the sight of seeing her own body is in a relationship with a starfish. Spongebob then carries Homura away in a random closet and said.

Spongebob: You think this is bad, wait til you see how I'll restored the universe that you ruined.

Homura: [Gurgling]

Spongebob left Homura there and closed the door. The sponge then saw his pet snail Gary. The snail glared at his master and meowed.

Spongebob: Gary. Its the only way she'll learn her lesson. If I do something else, she won't feel anything.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: I do admit that its too much, but let us pray that she'll get over it.

Homura is left in the closet as a decapitated head. She sat there and then saw visions that made her cry. She saw everyone living their normal lives without her, yet one thing was off. Madoka is now dating **Baymax**. All Homura could do is gurgle at the sight of seeing her beloved being close to another man or a robot for that matter.

She saw Baymax being a caring boyfriend and Madoka was happy to be with him. One thing to note is that Baymax cared for how Madoka feels and not like Homura who wants Madoka to herself. The robot did his typical examination.

Baymax: On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?

Madoka: Baymax-kun, I'm fine. I'm at a -1.

Baymax: Okay Madoka-san.

Madoka: You know, I appreciate you caring for me.

Baymax: Your welcome.

Homura cried more and realize that this is her punishment. Not only she's helpless, but will not be part of Madoka's happiness. She had to see Baymax be a better friend than she is and actually kissed Madoka. She saw Kyoko and Mami hanging out with Madoka and Baymax at a park and then two figures appeared at the same time. It was another Homura and Sayaka!

How is this possible for another Homura? Spongebob made a clone of Homura and this one resembles the time where Homura was still a shy girl. This also applies for Sayaka too since the real Sayaka wants to stay in the Bikini Bottom.

Homura will suffer as long as Spongebob feels like it which may last for eons. As for Sayaka, she spends her time with her boyfriend Spongebob and adapts to her new life in the deep blue sea. Patrick is currenlty dating Homura's body and doesn't care if it has no head.

Pretty much everyone had a happy ending except for Homura who got what she deserve for what she did in the end of the Rebellion movie. Though I personally think that this punishment is too cruel.

...

Time for Sonic Says!

Sonic: Today we learn that you should never mess around with the power to alter reality. Often times things will go unbalenced and everything will be destroyed. If things don't go your way, remember that its just life. Sometimes we will have a good day while others don't go well. I also want to tell you to never date headless bodies, its just weird and disgusting.

Patrick came with a shotgun while carrying Homura's body. He shot the blue hedgehog and Sonic is now just a disgusting lump of flesh. Partick then shouted.

Partick: DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! And remember kids, school is cool.

The End.

Notes: I got this idea from a fan fiction that I read that involves Homura being punished by an ultimate being and that Simpsons clip that has Liza praying to Jesus, Buddha and Spongebob. That was real.

Also the whole Sayaka dating Spongebob, it was made for laughs. Same goes for Patrick. Basically, this shipping is only used for comedic reasons only.

Homura's punishment in this is literally based on what happened to Shinnok in the end of Mortal Kombat X's story mode. I added Baymax in this as a joke.


End file.
